


Kiss In The Snow

by starstruck_platforms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_platforms/pseuds/starstruck_platforms
Summary: in which hinata and kageyama remark on their first kiss.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Kiss In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> two posts in one day? shocker, ik

‘It’s already winter, huh?’

Hinata was watching the snow slowly fall as he sat on the couch inside of his two-story home. His backyard was completely coated in the fluffy white substance from the sky, as well as the balcony upstairs. Hinata adjusted his white sweater and rolled up the long sleeves, coating each of his hands in the process.

“Here you go.” His fiancee Kageyama walked in, and gave him a cup of hot chocolate, per his request.

“Thank you.” Hinata takes a sip, and his eye twitches when he sees Kageyama wearing only a pair of grey sweatpants.

“How the hell can you walk around without a shirt on? It’s like 9 degrees.”

“Did you forget that I was born in the cold? I’m used to it babe.”

“It still bothers me. You should be cold like me.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and decided to test his grumbly fiancee. He rested the side of his head onto his palm and asked Hinata, “When is my birthday?”

“December 22nd, duh.”

“What day is it?”

Hinata’s mind quickly tried to process what day it was, but he can’t remember for the life of him. When he looked and squinted at the calendar, Kageyama moved in the way and said, “You can’t check the calendar.”

Hinata sighed and asked, “I’m assuming I can’t check my phone either?”

“Nope. Make a guess.”

Hinata sighed and queried, “Can I have a hint?”

“It’s the same week as my birthday.” Despite the obvious clue, Hinata was still stumped on what day it might be. He thought about it as he drank his hot chocolate carefully.

It clicked when he remembered telling what day it was when Kageyama asked yesterday:  _ December 21st. _

Hinata smirked and put his cup onto the coffee table. He licked his lips, and Kageyama said, “So?”

Hinata pounced on him and kissed him passionately. Kageyama was taken aback at first, but swiftly returned it.

“It was bold of you to assume I would miss your birthday, idiot.” Hinata joked when they separated. Kageyama caressed his cheek and admired his flawless features.

“Do you remember when he kissed for the first time?” Kageyama murmured.

“Of course I do.”

_ December 21st, 11:50 pm. Hinata and Kageyama had just returned from a day-long shopping spree with Sugawara and Daichi, since the raven’s birthday was literally the next day. _

_ ‘Why did I have to be dragged to this?’ was the main thought running through Hinata’s brain as he spent the day with them. He didn’t even know why he was brought; Suga never gave him a reason. All he knew was that he wasn’t getting anything, and Kageyama was getting a bunch of things for no apparent reason. _

_ “Are we done now?” the ginger grumbled as they exited their fifth store of the day. His hands were full, each holding two of the six bags total. _

_ “Yeah, we are. The mall is about to close.” Daichi said. Suga sighed and complained, “I don’t want to go back to the coooold. It sucks.” _

_ “Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up at home.” Daichi flirted, in which the silver blushed and chuckled. Kageyama and Hinata rolled their eyes from the couple’s flirtatious behavior. _

_ The quad sat on a bench next to a bus stop as they waited for their parents to pick them up. Kageyama gathered the courage to thank them. _

_ “Um… thanks for taking me out.” _

_ “No problem Kageyama.” Daichi beamed. Suga followed up with, “You deserve it! It’s going to be your birthday tomorrow after all.” _

_ Hinata’s eye twitched and he exclaimed, “It’s Kageyama’s birthday tomorrow and no one told me?! And since when did he thank people?!” _

_ “Since always boke. Sit down before I force you.” _

_ “Suuuure. Hmph, I’m mad.” He sat down and returned to his seat. He crossed his arms and mumbled, “This is stupid.” _

_ A few minutes later, Suga’s parents showed up. They exchanged goodbyes, but Hinata remained silent and salty. _

_ When the car drove away, Kageyama looked at him and huffed, “Alright, what are you mad about this time?” _

_ “Hmph.” _

_ “Spit it out!” _

_ “You should know why I’m mad.” _

_ Kageyama thought about it for a bit, and sighed. “It’s because of my birthday, isn’t it?” _

_ Hinata broke his sassy sitting position and grabbed Kageyama’s arm reflexively. “Duh! I could have gotten you a present, you dummy!” _

_ The raven became captivated with his lips for some reason as the ginger rambled. Kageyama remained silent, and kissed him softly when Hinata finished his rant. _

_ Hinata’s insides began to behave irrationally, and his conscious started screaming. ‘He’s kissing me he’s kissing me he’s kissing me why is he kissing me--’ _

_ The kiss was short-lived, and their porcelain cheeks had a brighter pigment of pink due to the overflow of emotions and the weather. _

_ “W-Why did you do that?” _

_ “I like you.” _

_ Hinata gulped, and fiddled with his fingers. “I-I didn’t think you did…” _

_ “I have for a long time. I just… suppressed them when I’m around you.” _

_ Hinata was tempted to kiss him again, as he had fallen in love with his lips instantly. He whispered, “Kiss me again.” _

_ “O-Okay.” _

Kageyama cringed as he remembered the memory. “Oh god, I was so cringey.”

Hinata kissed his lips and said, “You’re still cringey.”

“Shut up, you’re worse.” Kageyama sat up and looped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. He pecked his forehead and hummed a song.

HInata giggled and admired the snow falling in the backyard.

_ You know, we kiss in the snow. _

**Author's Note:**

> it’s short and rushed bc im tired, sorry


End file.
